sdcombinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Combine
"Ad astra, per Consortium" - Combine motto The Combine is the clan which founded this wiki. It is a highly organised clan based out of Stellar Dawn, with intent on creating an intelligent, active community within the game, as far from the common, immature MMORPG player as possible. The Combine is an umbrella term, which refers to Combine Central, and both Arms, all members within them, as well as their actions and intentions. The Combine's main goal is education of players and creation of a strong community for itself. Casual players looking to learn for a temporary period are welcomed, as are permanent members who wish to use The Combine as their own clan and work for it over a long period of time. The Combine as a Highly Organised Learning Institution The Combine is constantly updated, with edits, fixes, additions and new offsite assets. All players wishing to advance to higher positions are screened, having their previous histories, video game and writing skill taken into account. As such, The Combine boasts the most complex, efficient system of clan organisation on Stellar Dawn at the time of its First Reform. The Combine's long term goal of producing competent, mature players is also relatively noble, but offset by a general lack of 'chivalry' and 'honour', especially on the battlefield. Combine management acts swiftly and decisively, especially when rules lawyering and trolling are attempted. Final call comes down to whomever has the kick button. Your Freedom of Screwing People Over Through Rhetoric and in particular, the First Amendment Defence is rendered null and void within The Combine. The Combine is built with education and organisation first in mind and is built from the ground up as a teaching institution to output a highly intelligent playerbase for Stellar Dawn with certified proof of competency in its Member Archive. Mission Statement "Scientia et Suffragium" - Combine Motto Welcome. Welcome to The Combine, a group of players helping everyone and building a reliable, mature community. We are to be a close-knit, intelligent group who strive to help new players and give all players a mature place to go and have fun. The object of this guild is to foster development of new players, provide a ground for people interested in all aspects of Stellar Dawn and have a place for people to connect. This guild was founded as a gateway for new players, to build them into productive and mature members of the community. Here, the questions they'd usually ask in a crowded street and ignored are finally answered and they are given even more opportunities to learn. We function as a general community and a standard clan, helping, learning, enjoying and interacting. The Founding Principles for this guild have been noted down here; • Guide new players along and help them where they need it. • Give experienced players a place to continue learning and let them interact with others of their stripe. • Take on challenges as a united group and hosting fun PvP events for all. • Provide a mature, friendly place in which various players may meet, communicate and progress together. • Connect with other player organisations and fansites, grow alongside them and help each other along the way. Those were our Founding Principles. This is our guild. Once more, welcome. Regards, IVIilitarus Standing with Other Organisations The Combine maintains a very strict policy of neutrality with other clans/guilds/alliances. It is willing to set up hubs and expand and welcome other Stellar Dawn fansites, but The Combine flatly refuses to work with all outside parties which may endanger overall neutrality. The Combine endeavours to provide the Stellar Dawn community with disciplined and mature people as the outcome to time spent in The Combine for temporary members and aspires to be widely recognised as learning centre which produces capable people for recruitment into other player organisations. Combine Organisation The Combine is not a single group of players using a rank system lifted directly from Wikipedia. Instead, it splits apart from Combine Central into Arms, which are a general indicator of member intent, each performing a set of tasks for the advancement of The Combine. Combine Central Combine Central is a place for casual members, non-specialised members and recruitment management. All new members enter through Combine Central, acclimatsing before they specialise or leave. Militant Arm The Militant Arm is the combative heart of The Combine, fighting for The Combine and hosts highly disciplined and drilled teams with flexibility and swift victory in mind. Scholarly Arm The Scholarly Arm is the artistic and managerial core of The Combine, forming the huge array of non-combat and public activities The Combine undertakes on a regular basis. Current Scholarly Arm Projects The Stellar Archive Origin The Combine originated as the Mechanised Combine in mid-2010, which has since grown to the efficient, smart system seen today. Reform Reforms are a regular undertaking within The Combine, meant to add new content, fix existing mistakes and simply make The Combine a better place for its members. Reform History First Reform Trivia The Combine motto is a Latin phrase which translates to "To the stars, through the Combine." Category:The Combine